Untitled
by Not so sour Lemons
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter gets to watch MTV and has some free time on his hands? Maybe some pairings not sure yet....NO HBP spoilers not good at summaries just read...please...
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my second fan fic YAY! lol…I got the idea for this when I was at my friends house and she was making me watch a show on MTV….the show turned out to be really funny so I decided to make a story along the lines of it. This was written b4 HBP so basically...no spoilers...  
Ans thanx to** **_invisible cappucino conspiracy_ who originally was goin to just b my beta but is now helpin write da story...**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express going home after their long sixth year of Hogwarts.

"Do either of you have plans for the summer?" Hermione asked.

"No, I probably won't be able to get out of the house much….the Dursley's are still mad about me leaving without them knowing last summer." Harry answered.

"Umm….I think I'm just going to sit around at home and practice Quidditch and stuff like that." Ron answered not really caring what he was doing over the summer. "Are you doing anything?"

"Last time I talked to my parents they said that it would be a good idea to get a job this summer so I have extra money when we go to Hogsmeade next year. So I think I might try to get a job at Diagon Alley. You two should too. Then we could all get a little extra money for next year." Hermione said hoping they would say yes.

"Err like I said before 'Mione, I don't think I will be able to get out if the house and besides, I don't need the money." Harry told her.

"I'm sure you could get out of the house somehow and money doesn't last forever you know. What if you wanted to buy something really expensive, then you would have less and more money wouldn't be going into you pocket without a job and…." Harry cut her off.

"Well, when that happened _then_ I'll get a job." Harry said as Ron laughed.

"Fine! Ron what about you?" She asked.

"Nah…"

"Why not? And don't even think about using the same excuses as Harry because, I'm sorry to say, neither applies to you."

"I uhh… I was thinking of helping Fred and George test their things or something at home. You know, so I wouldn't have to go out and have an opportunity of getting fired." Ron told her.

"Fine!" Hermione said as she got up from where she was sitting, grabbed a book from her trunk, and sat down on the other side of the compartment away from Harry and Ron.

While Hermione was reading Harry and Ron continued talking about summer. "I really wish I could go to London for the summer." Harry said. "Whenever I go there I go strait into the Leaky Cauldron, and don't spend any time in the town itself. It's so big I wonder what is there."

"Yeah, that would be cool." Ron agreed. "If you can get out of the house we should go there instead of getting jobs." Ron laughed.

"When I get home I'll try and see if they will let me go and I'll owl you with the answer." Harry told him.

A few minutes later Ginny came into the compartment. "What have you been doing? I thought you were coming rite back." Ron asked.

"Ron didn't you get the notice… 'I'll be rite back' now means 'I'll be back in 1 hour'." Harry and Ron laughed.

"You two can be so annoying sometimes." Ginny said.

"I know what you mean." Hermione agreed.

"We are nearly there; we better get out trunks down." Ginny said.

Once they all had their trunks down the train stopped, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got out of the train and looked around the platform to see if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley was there; Harry's Aunt and Uncle would never come onto the platform and Hermione's parents said they would wait for her _in_ the train station for her.

When they saw Mrs. Weasley waiting for them they walked over to her and said hi. She gave each of them a hug. When she did that she turned to Harry. "Harry, I talked to your Aunt and Uncle, and they agreed to have you come and stay with us for the summer." She started. "How did you do that…?" Harry interrupted. "I'll explain when you come; we'll be coming by floo powder in a week. Hermione you know you are welcome anytime if you would like to come to."

"Thanks for the invite, but I am planning on getting a job in Diagon Alley this summer so I probably will be busy." Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.

"It would be easier to get to Diagon Alley from our house, but if you don't think you can…. it's your decision." Mrs. Weasley said. "We better get going. Harry, we'll see you next week, and Hermione hopefully we'll see you over the summer. Bye."

"Bye." Ron and Ginny said to them.

"Bye." Hermione and Harry echoed back.

When Harry got back to the Dursley's house they had to leave rite away and leave Harry home. They were going to Marge's house for dinner and after what happened last time they weren't about to bring him with them. This time was different though. They didn't tell him to stay in his room, they didn't lock the fridge, and they didn't tell him not to watch TV. The only thing they told him was that they would be back late and not to have dinner ready and to not leave the house. Since they didn't do some things he wanted to do, Harry thought that it would be ok to do them. He want down into the kitchen, got himself something to eat (he also filled the spot under his floor board with some food for later) and sat down in the living room to watch TV. When he turned it on it was on MTV. He decided to watch it, just to see what the show was (it was a new show coming on) when the show started it seemed really weird, but he was going to watch a little more. It was a show called Andy Milonakis show. It turned out to be really funny. It was an American show so Harry had never been to the places that the boy went to, the show was made up of skits, in one skit, the boy, Andy went into New York City and started talking to people and doing weird things. The show gave Harry an idea and ran upstairs to his room to tell Ron in a letter. When he was done he gave it to Hedwig and sent her out through the window.

About 2 hours later Harry heard his aunt, uncle, and cousin pull up in their car. He quickly turned off the TV and went into his room, and laid down on his bed. Eventually his tiredness took over and he fell asleep.

**A/N: Remember this is only my second story so b nice and review lol….i'll try and date as soon as I can. **


	2. Sending Letters

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when Hedwig flew in through the window and landed right in front of him. Ron noticed the letter attached to her leg and took it.

_Dear Ron,_

_  
The Dursley's left me home alone today and didn't say I couldn't watch TV so when they left I turned it on. Dudley had this channel called MTV on and I decided to watch whatever was coming on. It was this strange, but funny show called The Andy Milonakis Show. It was about this kid, Andy, who does a whole bunch of different skits and makes a show about it. I was thinking since we have nothing to do this summer how about we try to go to London and maybe make a show or something. And maybe we could convince 'Mione to come with us some of the time. If you don't like the idea it doesn't really matter it was just a thought. _

Write back soon,  
Harry

Ginny walked into the room. "Who's that letter from?" She asked.

"Harry. He got this idea about making a show this summer. He saw this show and he wants to do something like it."

"That sounds like fun. You gonna do it?"

"Yeah why not."

"Can I be in it too?"

"Well…."

"Please!" Ginny pleaded.

"Alright I'll ask Harry." Ron got a piece of parchment and started his letter to Harry. 

"I'm going to tell 'Mione." Ginny said.

"Fine." Ginny walked out of the kitchen to write to Hermione.

Ron started to write the letter when he remembered that his dad had brought home a muggle TV a while ago but never got around to see what it did. Ron went over to it and turned it on and was searching through the channels. He was about to turn the TV off when on the bottom of the screen it said MTV. He started watching the show. It was called The Real World Austin. When it was over Ron continued to write his letter to Harry. He had a few ideas for the 'show'.

When Ron finished the letter and gave it to Hedwig to bring back to Harry he continued to watch MTV. Fred and George had just come home from work when they walked past where Ron was watching TV.

"You are actually using that thing Dad brought home?" Fred laughed.

"Yeah, Harry sent me a letter talking about something on this and I decided to check it out." Ron explained.

Fred and George sat down and started watching also. Punked had come on and they found it very amusing. When it was over Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"All three of you upstairs. It is really late why you are up?"

"Ron got us watching this show," Fred and George said at the same time, "it's his fault."

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Whoever's fault it is I don't care upstairs now!" Ron, Fred, and George just walked up the stairs into their rooms and went to bed.

Harry woke up the next morning to a tapping noise. He got out of bed and went over to the window. Hedwig was sitting there with a letter tied to her leg. Harry let her in the room and took the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I think that's a great idea. Ginny heard and I told her she could help/ be in it. That's ok with you rite? Any way Dad had gotten a TV a while ago and after I read your letter I was looking for MTV and I found it. I watched The Real World Austin. While I was watching it I got a few ideas. How about we ask Dumbledore if we could make a whole bunch of different shows at Hogwarts (and others at London of course)? We could have anyone who wants to be in it meet us at Hogwarts this summer and we could make a whole bunch of different shows and then once school starts it could be shown there. Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Mum when you can come here so we could start working on it (if you want to)._

Talk to you soon,  
Ron

'_We should do that'_ Harry thought. He went out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done Harry went back into his room hoping that the Dursley's didn't realize he was awake.

Harry went over to the loose floor board and took some chocolate frogs out that he brought home from school. He started eating it when Pig, Ron's owl, flew in from the open window. Harry took the letter and started to read it when his aunt banged on the door.

"Harry we are going out again we'll be back late!"

"Uh-huh" Harry said.

Harry watched out the window as he saw the Dursley's walk outside, get into the car, and drive off. He wondered where they were going this time. His attention was brought back to the letter when Pig started zooming around the room. The letter said that if he could reply as soon as he got the letter they would come pick him up today.

Harry took yet another piece of parchment and started scribbling something to Ron.

_Ron,_

_It would be great if you could come today! The Dursley's are going to be out for a while, so now would be a good time to come._ _You don't have to send me another letter before you come. And of course Ginny can help/ be in it._

As Harry was writing 'it' Pig had flown into his quill. The word had gotten all smudged.

_Sorry about that. Pig flew into my quill. You really should try to get something that will calm him down. Maybe change his diet!_

_See you soon,  
Harry_

Harry had been watching TV waiting for the Weasley's to come for about 3 hours when Ron stumbled out of the fire place.

"Hey mate." Ron said to Harry as he quickly moved away from the fire place.

"Hi." Harry answered back turning off the TV. He walked over to Ron as Ginny and Mr. Weasley came through the fire place.

"Hi Harry." Mr. Weasley and Ginny said together.

"Hey."

"Harry does you aunt and uncle know that you are coming to our house?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Uhh…no"

"Maybe you should leave them a note just saying that we will be bringing you to school when summer is over and not to worry."

"Like they would be worried if I left." Harry said quietly so only Ron and Ginny could hear him.

"What did you say Harry?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"I said…I'll go write the note. Be right back." Ron and Ginny laughed.

Harry walked back into the room where the Weasley's were standing a few minutes later with his trunk.

"Ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"Let's send your trunk first." Mr. Weasley said handing Harry a handful of floo powder.

The four of them took turns throwing the floo powder into the fire place and stepping in.

After they all got to The Burrow and Harry said hello to every one that was there. Then, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went upstairs into Ron's room to talk about their plans for what they were going to do and to write the letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was kinda waiting 4 invisible cappucino conspiracy to come up with or at least help with this chapter…… o well im not sure if shes gonna b writin it ne more. And thanx to all my reviews!**

And just to let you know this chapter wasn't beta-ed so if there are mistakes tell me and ill fix it I just wanted to get this chapter up.

**Like it? Don't like it? REVIEW either way!**


	3. A New Friends Surprises

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

We, as in Ron, Ginny, and I **(mostly me and Harry)** had an idea about a school summer project thing. I was watching some muggle TV and they had some good shows and we were thinking that it could be an option for Hogwarts students to be in groups and each group could make a show, and once we all get back to school we could watch the shows. So we wanted to know if we could do this at Hogwarts this summer and if you could send out letters to everyone to tell them about it. _Please say yes!_

Write back soon,  
Harry, **Ron, **+ _Ginny_

"I hope he says yes, that would be so fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Have either of you talked to 'Mione about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well kinda, I sent her a letter." Ginny answered.

"Mum said she was going to try and send a letter to her parents trying to get her to stay with us." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"So that means she probably is coming." Harry said taking the letter for Dumbledore and giving it to Hedwig.

"What do you want to do now?" Ginny asked.

"How 'bout we play Quidditch?" Ron suggested. "Harry you have your broom right?"

"Of course."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were walking out of the back door of The Burrow when Fred, George, and Lee apparated in front of them.

"Hi everyone." Lee, Fred, and George said at the same time.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny said hi back.

"What are you three doing?" Lee asked.

"We are going to play Quidditch." Harry replied.

"Do ya wanna play?" Ginny asked.

The three older boys looked at each other. "Sure." They all said nodding.

"It's us three," Ron said pointing to himself, Harry, and Ginny, "against you three." He pointed to Fred, George, and Lee.

An hour later they were done playing and Fred, George, and Lee left to go to the shop.

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny went in the house there was an owl sitting on the table with a letter. Ginny walked over to it and picked the letter up, it was from Hermione.

Dear Ginny,

I talked to my parents and said it was fine that I come the The Burrow. I don't really feel like getting a job this summer so I'll help with this movie/ show thing you were talking about since I know all 'bout MTV. Tell me when and how I should get to your house by this owl. I'm borrowing it from my new neighbor who is a witch and will be going to Hogwarts with us next year.  
See you soon,  
Hermione

"'Mione says that she can come over and she'll help with the shows."

"When is she coming?"

"She asked us that. How about we tell her we'll come get her in a few minutes. We'll just tell mum we're going to get her."

"But what if she is busy or something?"

"Oh well." Ginny laughed. "I don't know we will go back later then.

"Ok fine." Harry scribbled down a letter to Hermione telling her that they were going to come pick her up soon and attached it to the owl.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny flooed to the House of Black, where Mrs. Weasley was, to tell her that they were going to go pick up Hermione. And since they were not sure if she got the letter yet they decided to take the longest way; the Knight Bus.

When they got on, Stan greeted them. After the teens found a place to sit, Stan walked over to where they were and sat down across from them.

"Hey Stan, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing new really what 'bout you three why are you going so far to a muggle house?"

"We're going to pick up Hermione because we are all going to try and make shows for everyone to watch just like muggles do." Ginny explained.

"That sounds interesting."

"Well, what we want to do is have people from Hogwarts over summer and they would get assigned a show to make and by the time summer is over they have to be done and ready to show it to the whole school." Harry told Stan.

"Would I be able to do this?"

"Well, we aren't sure yet if we are going to even do it yet but, maybe you can be in one." Ron said.

Around 10 minutes later the Knight Bus stopped in front of Hermione's house.

"Will you be around here for a while, 'cause we are gonna need to take 'Mione back to The Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yes we will, it's a really slow day today."

"Ok thanks." Harry said. The three stepped off the bus.

Ron got up to the house first and knocked on the door. Hermione came to the door laughing with a blond teenager walking behind her.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said. Then she saw Ginny and Harry behind him. "Hey Harry, Ginny.

"Hi 'Mione." The three said in unison.

"This is my neighbor June." Hermione said motioning to the girl behind her. "She is a witch too and she'll be going in to seventh year with us, well Harry, Ron, and I."

"Hello June. What school are you coming from?" Ginny asked.

"I'm coming from a small witchcraft school in Japan, but before that my mother taught me when we lived in Canada."

"Cool, I would love to live in a bunch of different places. I've lived at The Burrow my whole life." Ginny said.

"'Mione are you coming to The Burrow now?" Ron asked.

"I'm all packed, but June and I were going to go out to Diagon Alley."

"It's ok Hermione, you go; I'll see you at school."

"Why don't we go to The Burrow, drop off 'Mione's things then we can all go to Diagon Alley." Harry suggested.

June just seeing Harry clearly for the first time realized who he was. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry sighed; for once he wanted to know what it was like for someone not to notice him because of his scar. "Yeah."

"What are the odds of us seeing each other? I knew it was you from your eyes. Our parents used to be good friends before your parents died. After that my parents got a divorce and my mom and I moved to Canada. She had pictures of your parents wedding at our house."

"Did we know each other when we were little?" Harry asked no knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, my mom used to tell me stories of when we were little."

"What could two kids under one years old do that is worth telling stories about?" Ron asked Hermione gave him look as to say 'shut up', but Ron didn't understand he just stood there waiting for an answer.

Ginny realized didn't know what Hermione was trying to say in said, "we probably should get going, Mum will send a search party for us if we don't." Ginny turned to June.  
"Do you have anything you might need for when we go to Diagon Alley?"

"I just want to grab some money if you don't mind waiting a minute."

"No, go ahead."

"Do you all want to come in real quick to get a drink or something, or you can just wait here."

"I'd like a drink." Ron said annoyed that no one answered his last question.

"Ok then come on in." June said opening the door to her house as everyone else followed her in. "Hermione you take them to the kitchen and get drinks, I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione showed everyone to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed some Coke.

"What is this?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

Hermione was taking a sip of it so Harry answered. "Coke, it's soda. Try it, it's good."

Both of them took a sip. "Mmmm this _is_ good." Ginny said.

"Yeah it is." Ron agreed.

A few minutes later Ginny said, "I wonder what's taking June so long, you think there is a problem?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when as if on cue June called from upstairs.

"Harry come here for a minute."

Hermione pointed him in the direction of where the stairs were and he slowly walked up wondering why she would want him upstairs. When he got up there, there was a hallway full of doors. _'How and I sappost to know where she is?'_ Harry thought.

"In the first door on your left." He heard June say.

Harry walked into the room. It looked like it was her parents' bedroom, well her moms unless she got remarried. June was sitting on the ground with a box of stuff in front of her. She turned around and held out a picture for him. He took the picture out if her hands and looked at it. It was a magical picture that had his parents, Sirius, and who he guessed was June's mom. He and June were also in the picture.

"I think it was taken a few days before you and your parents had to go into hiding."

"So you knew Sirius too?"

"Well of course I knew him, he's my father."

**A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter here. I'll probably add the next chapter 2morrow or over the week because it was going to be part of this chapter but this seemed like a good spot to end. If I get 2 reviews by 2morrow (2-26-06) then ill update but if I don't ill update by next weekend if I'm not busy w/ stupid skool work so PLEASE REVIEW. And sorry if there's spelling mistakes I checked it 4 spelling but I have no beta and its easier to just do it myself no one has really complained so yea… **


	4. Dumbledore's Reply

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did**

Harry didn't know what to say. Sirius never mentioned having a daughter. He opened his mouth to say something when someone called from downstairs.

"Are you two coming or what?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, one second." June called back to Ron. "You can have this picture if you want. I have a bunch of pictures like that one."

"Thanks." Harry said still starring at the picture. June put the box away and started to walk out of the room and Harry followed carefully folding the picture and put it in his pocket.

"Got my money." June said.

"Good. Now we can go." Ron said not trying to sound rude but failed.

"Come on lets get back to the Burrow now so we have more time in Diagon Alley."

Everyone agreed to taking the Knight Bus since Harry, Ginny, and June still couldn't apparate.

Once on the bus June asked about the plan they were talking about before to Hermione.

"Well, there is this muggle TV station called MTV-" Ginny started.

"I used to watch that channel all the time before my mom got re-married. My step-dad didn't like muggle things at all so I wasn't allowed to watch TV, but now since he left and we moved to my new house I guess I can watch it again. Oh, you were saying." She said remembering she interrupted.

"We were watching some of the shows and thought we could have a project thing at Hogwarts set up so we could make our own episodes of the different shows. Then when we get back to school we could watch all the shows."

June and Hermione started laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron questioned.

"You really think Dumbledore will be allowed to let you do that?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it sounds fun and all, but…" June agreed.

"But what?" Harry asked.

"But, its just I don't think many people would want to do it. Like the people who don't like the idea of muggle items and ideas."

"I didn't really think about that." Harry admitted.

"We will just have to wait and see what Dumbledore says." Ron told them.

They were all quiet for a few minutes. The only sounds were sounds made by the other people on the Knight Bus talking to Stan or to other people they were with.

"So June, what is it like in Japan and Canada?" Ginny asked.

They all spent the rest of the trip to the Burrow talking about all the different places June lived in. The bus stopped and Stan told them it was their stop. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and June all got off the bus and walked up to the Burrow's door, Hermione levitating her trunk in front of her.

Ron opened the door and Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table talking to Tonks. When she heard the door open she turned and looked to see who it was.

"Hey all." Tonks said when she saw that they entered.

"Hi Tonks." All of them hold June replied.

"I was wondering when you would get back. Hello Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said giving Hermione a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"It's my pleasure. And who did you all bring with you?" She said motioning to June.

"I'm June. I just moved back to England from Japan."

"Nice to meet you. Will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I will be going into 7th year."

"That's nice."

"Mom, we are going to be going to Diagon Alley in a few minutes. That OK?" Ron asked.

"Just be careful." Mrs. Weasley went back to sit down at the table across from Tonks. "June, will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I am going out to dinner with my mom tonight. Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime, bye."

"Bye." They said to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and June all walked up the stairs for Ron, Ginny, and Harry to get their money.

When upstairs in Ron's room Hedwig flew in from the window and landed next to Harry. She held her leg out that held a piece of rolled up parchment. Harry took it and read it to himself.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,_

_When I got your letter I thought making the shows would be a good idea, so I brought it up with the other teachers and they weren't too sure about it. They thought some kids wouldn't like doing it, for example Slytherin's. I said that it would be optional, but they insisted that we notify the minister and see what he thought about it. When I told him he didn't like the idea at all, saying that it would take time out of your learning time and in the middle of a war that is not something that we want done. Personally I think something like that is what you kids need now…anyway, I'm sorry to say that we can not make the shows. I did try Ms. Weasley… _

_See you all when school starts_

Harry handed the letter to Ron.

"Now Fudge decides to care about what we learn (Fudge is still minister 'cause this ff was started before HBP). After Umbridge and all."

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he grabbed his money. "I'll go tell the girls."

Harry walked into Ginny's room and handed her the letter.

"Got a reply from Dumbledore."

When Ginny was done reading it she gave it to Hermione and June. "That sucks that would have been really fun to do. Plus we would get time out of school."

"The whole reason we can't do it apparently." Hermione said.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now…if we wait any longer we will never get to Diagon Alley before I have to go home." June said smiling. Everyone agreed and walked out of the door to go and get Ron from his room.

Ten minutes later they were all at Diagon Alley. The Three Broomsticks to be exact.

"How 'bout we get something to eat before we go to any stores." Ron said.

"Not surprised your saying that Ronald, always thinking of your stomach." Hermione laughed.

They all sat down to eat and talked about what they were going to do after they were done eating and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were telling June all about Hogwarts until they were finished with their food and walked out of The Three Broomsticks into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who reads this story, but I think I'm gonna stop here. Im getting bored of writing it...I like my new story that i am writing better so when i put it up check it out well them i started another Harry Potter one but my fav. is my _Instant Star_fic. And please excuse any spelling/ grammar mistakes I just wanted to get this chapter up fast to be done w/ it lol**


	5. The Harry Potter Show song not a chap

**A/N: I found this on my computer and I thought it was funny. This is what they song was going to be for this ff if I had finished it. Most of it I didn't make up, my friend did when we started working on this fic. I just felt like putting it up so here ya go lol**  
I have a scar on my face, but don't call me a scar face.

Glasses on my eyes but don't me a four eyes.

Snitch in my hand, so please call me a seeker

Now please excuse me, I gots to go kill Voldy

You wear prefect badges, and I have an ambition

I'm best friends with a Weasley, who keeps floowing tradition

"I hate maroon."

Lipstick on my face makes me feel sappy

I don't like Crookshanks who doens't sit on my lappy

Cause It's my show and I have sumthing to do

When I see voldy I just say "F-U"

So yeah I gots to go, its time for me to find them

I put wand in my right pocket

I got my idea from Andy Milonakis

Cause Its my show I'm Harry"Chosen One" P.

Its my show im the boy who lived-iz

ITS MY SHOW I'm Harry James Pot-ter


End file.
